


YOU BROUGHT ME HOME

by lila_luscious1



Series: WE GIVE THANKS [2]
Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Holiday Season, Love, M/M, Thanksgiving, thank you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21524149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: Thanksgiving in the Blindspot AU. Repata-centric
Relationships: Edgar Reade & Tasha Zapata, Edgar Reade/Natasha "Tasha" Zapata
Series: WE GIVE THANKS [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551220
Comments: 30
Kudos: 30





	1. THANK YOU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [Aleja21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleja21/gifts), [FeministWitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeministWitch/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [bibliophile19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibliophile19/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [Natteve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natteve/gifts), [Jem4ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jem4ever/gifts), [Crazygremlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazygremlin/gifts), [Madita1908](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madita1908/gifts), [BellaKatrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaKatrina/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [ProblematicDS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProblematicDS/gifts), [Keeper98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keeper98/gifts), [FanGirl18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirl18/gifts), [Maca96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maca96/gifts), [JackBivouac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackBivouac/gifts), [Andoras_Ice_Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andoras_Ice_Prince/gifts), [CrystalandTragix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalandTragix/gifts), [kdwag87](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kdwag87).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zapata and Reade talk about the upcoming Thanksgiving 2019 meal

Edgar Reade doesn't want to upset his partner; he has concerns about her cooking a 'serious' meal,  
such as a multi-course Thanksgiving repast. He adopts a light-herated tone for which to couch his question:  
"So, you're cooking, Loca? That's a lot for one person to take on."

"It's good...I face-time with your Mom for the recipes. Also, when they were here for the Baby Shower, she  
tasted some of my fried chicken, and mashed potatos. Neither is as good as HERS, but she gave me a passing grade."

"A'ight, then. Still, I say that Patterson, Allison, Jane...wait, not Jane-WELLER!-Weller should contribute to the labor..."

"THANK YOU...for bringing me home.You saved me."

"What, now?"

"You brought me home-I don't mean just HERE...I mean...with YOU and Gris."

"GRIS?"

"Griselda Filomena Reade Zapata." Zapata only holds it together for a few seconds before bursting into loud laughter.

"Ahhhh: H-M-F-N-W: in case you didn't copy that, over your ridiculous laugh, it means Hell Fucking No Way."

Tasha continues to guffaw, to Reade's increasing consternation.

"You don't really intend to name our child THAT, if she's a girl....right?

"NATASHA!!"

All she'll say is, (with a twinkle in her eye): "I'd behave if I were you."


	2. THE BABY WANTS CHEESECAKE!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zapata and Reade plan a Holiday Christmas flight to his parent's home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPANISH-ENGLISH
> 
> Mi Amor? Cheesecake, quieres? OK, deja le digo...  
> "Reade, dice tu baby que..."
> 
> YA CON ESTO! TU quieres cheescake!
> 
> Enough! (with the baby wants)-YOU want cheesecake
> 
> My Love...you want cheesecake? Let me tell him:  
> Your baby wants...
> 
> Fresas: Strawberries

"Reade, I'm fine to fly, the Doctor said so. And if we fly, it's only a couple of hours of me running to the bathroom every few  
minutes on a plane; by car-can you IMAGINE?! And there's the discomfort, and the road conditions..."

We'll fly, Tash. Check for first class, on the 20th, will you.?

"THERE IT IS, Assistant Director!" she grins, opening her laptop. "Hey...do you think that we can share a bedroom this time? I  
AM carrying their GrandChild."

"We'll figure it out. The GrandChild buys you special privileges."

"Ohhh, kaaay-that's booked! Saturday, December 21st, 0800hrs."

"Are we giving your parents a say in the baby's name?"

"I'd like to fit one of their names in the middle name, other than that..."

"Shhhh! What's that, Mi Amor? Cheesecake, quieres? OK, deja le digo...  
"Reade, dice tu baby que..."

"YA CON ESTO! TU quieres cheescake!", he grouses, pulling on his jacket.

"As he yanks open their front door, she calls, "Con FRESAS!"


	3. THE RIGHT REASONS?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane and Tasha chat about their reasons for getting pregnant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo tambien
> 
> Me too

"Yo, Weller?," says Natasha Zapata, from her new workstation in Patterson's lab.. She and Jane(Doe) Weller as pregnant  
Agents, have been regulated in-office tasks (compiling the documentation for warrant requests) or surveillance van (with  
strict orders to not get out of the vehicle and chase perps).

" 'Sup?", Jane replies absently.

"Did you wanna be pregnant, or is that KURT wants a baby?"

'I know that he wants a baby, with me, and we just stopped using protection after he brought up the subject. What about you and Reade?"

"Not long after we started doing it. Borden's theory is that I sub-consciously wanted to get 'knocked-up', and he might be right. I used to say to  
myself 'I hope I'm pregnant'...koo-koo, right." She shakes her head in wonder. "I never thought about children before Reade. I never believed  
it would happen, didn't want it, with my family history. I guess, I see..."

"The POSSIBILITIES with him...he made you believe that all the shit that you've done, the blood on your hands...the MEN you've..." Her voice trails off.

"...yeah, exactly...are You OK, Jane? You went away for a few seconds."

"I was re-thinking my earlier response. Part of it is trying to make Kurt happy. The main part is I WANT him or her. I want what Allie, and Sara have.

"Yo tambien."

"


	4. THE RIGHT REASONS? 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JELLER-had to include more JELLER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRULY MADLY DEEPLY-SAVAGE GARDEN (Darren Hayes, Daniel Jones) ©
> 
> I'll be your dream  
> I'll be your wish  
> I'll be your fantasy  
> I'll be your hope  
> I'll be your love  
> Be everything that you need

[I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
I wanna lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me]

J: I envy songwriters...poets is more correct, I guess

K: Oh?

J: I'm jealous of the way that they can put their feelings to lyrics, or poetic form. If I could do that, I'd be able to make you understand just  
how deep, how strong, how unbreakable my love for you is

K:Damn...that's deep. I'm a literal guy; a throw-back. I can't always convey what I feel sometimes, but actions are easy. I'm better at doing

J: Like when you bankrupted yourself to come and find me. I knew that you'd never stop until you did

K: I went after you for the right reasons. The reasons you came back-we belong together.

Yes, she agrees...yes we do.


	5. WHY I STAY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tasha Zapata has very clear reasons why she stays with Edgar Reade

I love you more than my own life.

This beautiful child that we've created together.

You saved from others...but mainly from myself.

You accept me for what I am.

I want to be BETTER.

Everything you do, you do for me and our baby.

You loved me when you had every reason not to.

You kept me safe...you keep me safe.

You bring out the best in me.

You give me a reason to get out of bed each day.

You make loving you SO EASY.

When you tell me that you love me, I believe every word.

I'm addicted to you.


End file.
